


Açúcar Painho

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, BDSM, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Slight Pain Kink, Subdrop, Subspace
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Jongin nunca dera muita moral para a ideia de um sugar daddy antes. D.O veio para mostrá-lo o que estava perdendo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 71
Kudos: 196
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Açúcar Painho

**Author's Note:**

> Plot 32.  
> Agradecimentos à B e S, que me aguentaram choramingando o tempo inteiro sobre essa fanfic. Também agradecimentos à X, que betou para mim, essa fofa. 
> 
> Já está nas tags, mas acho que vale um segundo aviso: essa fanfic trabalha com humilhação erótica como fetiche, então te recomendo a não arriscar se não for a sua praia, tudo bem? Aos pervertidos como eu, uma boa viagem hihihi

Jongin nunca tinha dado muita atenção à ideia de ter um sugar daddy antes. Não porque não curtisse caras mais velhos, pois curtia — e muito —, mas porque não precisava do dinheiro, tampouco de mimos. Seu emprego como analista de comunicação pagava mais do que suficiente para bancar alguns luxos e ele gostava da ideia de ser um cara independente. Mas então veio Chanyeol, monopolizando a mesa de bar com histórias sobre o seu próprio _açúcar painho_ , e de repente a coisa pareceu um bocado mais atraente. 

— Inicialmente não era sobre sexo, sabe, eu só ‘tava sozinho no Japão e queria companhia — explicava ele, entre shots de tequila, muito satisfeito por passar suas primeiras férias em _anos_ na Coreia com os amigos. — Se viesse um dinheirinho junto… Beleza, né. Mas aí a gente foi saindo, bebendo… E eu fui descobrindo que o Minseok até tem carinha de bebê, mas os fetiches são do diabo. Ele faz tudo o que eu gosto, do jeitinho que eu gosto. Nunca fui tão bem comido na minha vida.

— Porra, que sorte... — disse Jongin, cujas preferências sexuais eram bem semelhantes às do amigo. O assunto já fora tema de várias discussões entre ambos, em especial durante o ensino médio, quando só tinham um ao outro; eram os únicos gays assumidos do colégio inteiro. — Inveja do caralho. Tem tanto tempo que não durmo com um cara decente. Nem tenho tido tempo pra isso, pra falar a verdade. Devo até ter esquecido como que faz.

Baekhyun riu, o filho da puta, e até aí nenhuma novidade. Era sempre o primeiro a rir da desgraça dos outros. Depois, porém, abriu a boca para falar, o que geralmente não prenunciava boa coisa, e deu o que talvez fosse o seu primeiro conselho sensato em vinte e três anos de vida:

— Por que não arranja um cara pra te comer e dar presentes pra você também? Tem um aplicativo, um site que você entra, um troço assim. Eu lembro do Chanyeol falando disso na época, não é? Então, pronto. Faz um cadastro. Você reclama disso toda vez que a gente se encontra, porra, não aguento mais. O Sehun tá de prova e não me deixa mentir.

Sehun ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto bebia um _longo_ gole de cerveja. A mesa inteira riu e o assunto foi abandonado em prol de perguntas mais interessantes sobre a vida de Chanyeol no Japão. Ele era, de longe, o mais bem-sucedido de todo o grupo: em um golpe de sorte, ajudara a produzir o último álbum da Namie Amuro, aquele que vendera mais de um milhão de cópias, enchendo o cu de dinheiro e contatos profissionais. Desde então, estava sempre metido com algum artista. E ainda era comido direito… Deus tinha mesmo seus favoritos, aparentemente. 

A questão é que, além de um sortudo do caralho, Chanyeol era insistente, tinha uma boca grande demais e, acima de tudo, conhecia Jongin como a palma da própria mão mesmo depois de anos morando em outro país. Por isso bastou ambos estarem sozinhos no táxi para que trouxesse o assunto de volta, naquele tom baixo e manso de quem bebera demais e estava muito contente:

— Sobre o aplicativo… Eu acho que o Baekhyun tem razão. Você devia tentar.

— É sério? — riu. — Só porque você não deu de cara com um psicopata nesse trem, não quer dizer que eu vou dar a mesma sorte. 

— Não é farra, Jongin. Tem regras, sabia? Não precisa ter sexo, igual eu disse, mas velhos em crise de meia idade estão sempre sedentos para se sentirem jovens, o que inclui satisfazer fetiches de novinhos como nós. — Ele escancarou um sorriso cheio de dentes. — Ou seja, é o lugar perfeito pra você. Vai criar sim, senhor, tá decidido. Chegando na sua casa a gente arranja isso.

Jongin pensou em protestar que aquela era a sua vida, o que com certeza não autorizava postes de um metro e oitenta de altura a tomarem decisões por ele, mas não era como se tivesse algo a perder. Por isso, deu de ombros e sorriu enquanto Chanyeol comemorava a própria vitória. Era bom tê-lo de volta, ainda que por apenas algumas semanas. Certas pessoas faziam muita falta, no fim das contas. 

***

Contra tudo o que alguém poderia esperar de um ninho de sugar daddies, o tal aplicativo — _Pappi_ — era bem bonitinho e discreto. O cadastro exigia apenas informações relevantes para filtrar a entrada de fakes ou psicopatas, sem a necessidade de fotos de rosto ou detalhes comprometedores, e Jongin finalizou seu perfil com uma impressão surpreendentemente positiva da coisa toda. 

— Não se esqueça de encher a galeria de fotos sem camisa — aconselhou Chanyeol enfim, sorrindo daquele jeitinho que simplesmente pedia por um soco bem dado. — Você é gostosinho o suficiente e os velhos adoram ver pele jovem exposta. Faz a deles coçar.

— Para alguém que tá dando para um cara mais velho há anos, falar isso não é meio que cuspir no próprio prato?

— O Minseok não é _tão_ mais velho. — Deu de ombros. — São só dez anos. De toda forma, eu sou dessa comunidade, posso fazer piada dela o quanto quiser. É muito divertido ver caras de cinquenta, sessenta anos tentando agir como jovens. Você vai entender. 

Com o passar do tempo, Jongin realmente entendeu — e o assunto foi piada entre ambos durante todo o mês que Chanyeol passou de férias na Coreia. Era engraçado entreter homens sem a intenção de levar nada para frente, em especial quando eles achavam que dinheiro era o bastante para compensar flertes extremamente cafonas. Ficava cada vez mais claro que o tal Minseok — jovem, rico e bom de cama — era uma exceção, mas tudo bem. Passado o _frisson_ inicial, o aplicativo seguiu ali, no fundinho do seu celular, completamente esquecido. 

Voltou a se lembrar dele no dia em que o aparelho apitou por falta de memória, semanas depois, obrigando Jongin a sacrificar aplicativos em troca de alguns MB a mais. Não havia motivos iniciais para manter o _Pappi,_ que nem era utilizado, mas tocar no iconezinho pela última vez lhe trouxe uma surpresa: mais de cento e quarenta solicitações de conversa, a mais recente vinda de um tal de _D.O._

_D.O__

_Não acredito que quase perdi a oportunidade de conhecer você por causa do filtro de idade_

_Prova de que garotinhos de 22 anos também têm coisas a oferecer_

_Muito impressionado_

Era quase ofensivo — fazia parecer que vinte e dois anos era a mesma coisa que quatorze, ou alguma merda assim —, mas também era algo novo: no geral, os velhotes não reclamavam por estarem conversando com gente jovem demais. Muito pelo contrário. E, porque era sábado à noite e ele estava entediado pra porra, aquela diferença sutil foi o bastante para chamar Jongin ao desafio. Excluiu as outras solicitações de conversa e esparramou-se no sofá para pensar em alguma resposta. 

_Nini__

_Achei que a função aqui do aplicativo era caçar novinhos, não?_

_Tenho a mesma coisa a oferecer do que qualquer outro_

_Minha beleza e agradável companhia :D_

_Não me diga que você estava esperando mais alguma coisa_

_D.O__

_A maior parte dos moleques da sua idade não sabe nem o que quer da vida_

_eu não pego criança pra criar_

_meu tempo é curto e eu tenho mais o que fazer_

_Nini__

_Eu deveria me sentir lisonjeado por esse tempo_

_tão curto :(_

_estar sendo investido em mim agora?_

_D.O__

_Depende_

_Você vai fazer valer?_

Jongin sorriu e, enquanto os dois rendiam a obrigatória conversa inicial sobre o que eram e o que faziam da vida, abriu o perfil de D.O. para investigar do que se tratava. Seguindo a mesma rota que Jongin, ele escolhera revelar poucas informações — tinha trinta e um anos, era diretor executivo, gostava de música e tinha um corpo bonito, compacto e cheio de pintinhas. Também não upara nenhuma foto de rosto. Um cara esperto. 

Ambos conversaram por horas, sem compromisso e, surpreendentemente, sem nenhuma insinuação sexual. Jongin nem se lembrava da última vez que um papo tão inocente rendera tanto, mas não sentiu que estava perdendo tempo — D.O tinha senso de humor, pelo menos, e lhe contou algumas histórias interessantes sobre a vida de diretor executivo. Elas lembravam Jongin de seu próprio ambiente de trabalho, que era meio caótico e cheio de tretas. 

_D.O__

_você não vai cochilar enquanto fala comigo, vai?_

Eram duas da manhã e, honestamente, Jongin estava dando pequenos cochilos entre as mensagens que enviava e as respostas que recebia há pelo menos meia hora. Não queria se despedir, porém.

_Nini__

_Estou tentando ficar acordado_

_com a madrugada vem os flertes e_

_eu estava esperando por essa parte_

_D.O__

_mas eu estou flertando com você, Nini_

_desde o começo_

_Nini__

_oh_

_é mesmo?_

_você é lento hein_

_D.O__

_só gosto de levar as coisas no meu tempo_

_e meu tempo é a lei :)_

_eu dou as cartas_

_e se você tiver paciência e for bonzinho_

_a gente chega onde você quiser_

Jongin fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo um calor gostoso se espalhar do rosto até a ponta dos pés descalços. D.O oferecia controle e lhe cabia aceitar ou cair fora, simplesmente, mas parecia tudo um pouco bom demais para ser verdade. Questionou se não estava se metendo com um psicopata; por fim, decidiu que não se importava. A madrugada era, afinal, o melhor horário para más decisões. 

_Nini__

_tudo bem, daddy_

_e o que eu devo fazer agora?_

_D.O__

_em primeiro lugar_

_nunca mais me chamar de daddy na sua vida_

_em nenhuma circunstância_

_Nini__

_hahahahahahahaha_

_D.O__

_em segundo lugar, dormir_

_já é bem tarde e eu mesmo tô ficando com sono_

_amanhã você me manda seus dados_

_banco, endereço para correspondências_

_e partimos daí_

_combinados?_

Parecia bom o suficiente. Ambos se despediram tendo o amanhã como uma perspectiva já certa, e Jongin foi dormir sentindo-se esperançoso com a coisa toda. Talvez Chanyeol tivesse, depois de pelo menos sete anos de amizade, finalmente lhe transferido alguma sorte. Era esperar pra ver.

***

Jongin acordou às duas da tarde, como já era tradição aos domingos, e zapeou pelo aplicativo de delivery até achar alguma comida que lhe parecesse atraente. Não estava disposto a sair da cama e, porque não tinha nada melhor para fazer, seguiu sem culpa a sua vontade, espreguiçando-se várias vezes antes de abrir o _Pappi._ Além das várias solicitações de estranhos, que logo excluiu, duas mensagens de D.O aguardavam resposta — ambas de várias horas atrás. 

_D.O__

_bom dia, nini_

_não se esqueça de mandar os dados que eu solicitei_

_Solicitei_ — quem raios usava aquele tipo de palavra em conversas pessoais? Jongin se questionou se D.O era daquelas pessoas que, de tanto mandar emails corporativos, começava a levar o corporativês para todas interações possíveis. Esperava que não.

_Nini__

_bom dia_

_eu sei que é tarde, mas se eu acabei de acordar, é dia_

_[imagem]_

_meus dados_

_como isso funciona, exatamente?_

_nunca tive um sugar daddy antes_

_D.O__

_com 22 anos, me surpreenderia você já ter tido um_

_não tem regras fechadas_

_depende do que você quer e do que eu quero_

_o que eu quero: companhia_

_mas por enquanto, não tenho tempo para me encontrar pessoalmente_

_eu tô no meio de uma negociação muito importante_

_tenho passado muito tempo fora da coreia_

_Nini__

_mas se você não vai ter nenhum ganho com isso_

_já que nem nos encontrarmos pessoalmente vamos_

_por que está fazendo isso?_

_D.O__

_quem disse que eu não vou ter nenhum ganho?_

_eu tenho muito dinheiro, mas não ligo tanto pra ele_

_gosto de presentear meus amigos_

_mas eles nem sempre aceitam_

_então aqui você entra_

_e você? por que está aqui?_

_Nini__

_me disseram que tinha sexo bom_

_e eu acreditei_

_fui enganado, aparentemente_

_D.O__

_depende do que você entende como sexo bom_

_porque me falta tempo, eu me viro com sexting_

_e tem sido satisfatório até agora_

_principalmente quando eu consigo achar pessoas cujos fetiches batem com os meus_

_Nini__

_sério? eu nunca achei sexting grande coisa_

_às vezes até faço_

_para criar uma expectativa pra coisa em si, sabe?_

_mas fotos de pau não são lá a coisa mais excitante_

_se você acha isso é a sua opinião_

_mas ela está errada :)_

_D.O__

_hahahaha_

_para um bom sexting, fotos de pau são irrelevantes_

_é tudo talento com as palavras_

_e uma ou outra foto mais provocativa_

_às vezes vídeos_

_mas claro, eu não quero nem vou tentar te obrigar a nada_

_eu gosto do sexting_

_acho ele melhor do que procurar pessoas aleatórias pra transar_

_e se você estiver disposto, posso te mostrar as vantagens_

O aplicativo de delivery indicava pelo menos trinta minutos até a entrega da comida, o que significava que Jongin tinha tempo e nenhum outro compromisso. Também tinha alguma curiosidade, é claro; D.O parecia saber exatamente do que estava falando e aquele tipo de confiança sempre lhe atraíra. Não à toa sempre tendia aos caras mais velhos, que tinham a vida e as próprias vontades sob controle.

_Nini__

_okay, vamos lá_

_como começamos?_

_D.O__

_eu vou dizer para você o que eu gosto_

_o que eu já fiz com outras pessoas_

_e você me diz o que acha, hm?_

Deslizou preguiçosamente a mão pelo tronco abaixo até o abdômen, onde parou, desenhando pequenos círculos na pele com os dedos. Nada sexual; apenas uma forma de despertar seu corpo para uma experiência promissora. Enviou uma confirmação no chat e esperou. 

_D.O__

_eu gosto de dar ordens_

_de passar tarefas_

_mandar você se tocar até ficar duro, e então largar_

_mandar você gravar áudios e vídeos para mim_

_e enquanto eu gozo com eles_

_você precisa esperar até a hora que eu deixar pra você mesmo gozar_

_eu gosto disso: de ter meus parceiros me pedindo permissão_

_se nós estivéssemos transando, eu talvez amarrasse suas mãos_

_talvez não. talvez eu só mandaria você ficar quieto_

_e você apanharia caso me desobedecesse_

_como é isso pra você?_

Respirando fundo, Jongin desceu um pouco mais a mão por baixo do tecido da bermuda, tocando-se bem devagar. Gostava daquilo; de experimentar o prazer por si mesmo, sem que o orgasmo fosse de fato um objetivo, e encontrava no ato uma satisfação que poucos conseguiam compreender. 

_Nini__

_eu gosto_

_gosto quando me batem_

_quando puxam o meu cabelo, quando me xingam_

_dos arranhões, daquela dor física que fica_

_de lembrar que eu fiz sexo dois, três dias depois_

_D.O__

_hmm, bom_

_somos compatíveis nesse ponto_

_eu posso fazer tudo o que você gosta_

_eu gosto muito de beijar, também_

_é a única coisa que eu sinto falta_

_beijar até a boca formigar_

_se eu estivesse aí, é o que eu estaria fazendo_

_você é sensível, Nini?_

_onde você gosta que toquem em você?_

_Nini__

_depende, eu acho_

_meu pescoço…_

_minha nuca, também_

_a parte de dentro das minhas coxas_

  
  


_D.O_

_então você vai fechar os olhos_

_e vai tocar esses lugares_

_exatamente do jeito que você gostaria que eu te tocasse_

_e me conta, Nini_

_do que mais você gosta?_

Havia algo de visceral em fechar os olhos e arranhar o interior das próprias coxas como se fosse outra pessoa a fazê-lo; podia ser apenas a força da imaginação, talvez, mas também era culpa do jeito manso que D.O lhe respondia, sempre certo de que suas palavras tinham o exato impacto que desejava. Será que ele estava pelo menos duro também? Será que se tocava, ou tinha tanto costume com aquilo que mal se abalava?

_Nini__

_eu gosto tanto que me apertem com força, sabe?_

_que segurem o meu pescoço_

_não precisa sufocar, isso não_

_mas a mão lá…_

_não é a mesma coisa quando sou eu fazendo_

_D.O_

_eu faria isso com todo o prazer_

_apertaria a sua cintura_

_te encheria de hematomas_

_aposto que você ficaria lindo todo cheio das marcas que eu te dei_

_você disse que gosta que te xinguem_

_é isso mesmo? do quê?_

_Nini__

_você pode me xingar do que você quiser_

_D.O_

_[arquivo de áudio]_

Não sabia se queria ouvir aquele áudio; por outro lado, só imaginar o que fora dito lhe deixava quente por dentro. Ao fim, venceu a curiosidade. Levou o aparelho ao ouvido, esquecendo-se de respirar no momento em que a voz de D.O veio como um sussurro, lânguido e sacana, para dizer _“eu não acredito que me arranjei uma putinha tão fácil… você é assim com todo mundo, Nini? É só falar alguma meia dúzia de putarias pra você abrir as pernas?”_

E, _ah_ , aquilo era muito melhor do que os seus sonhos mais otimistas. Jongin acelerou a punheta, tocando o áudio mais uma vez apenas para ter o prazer de imaginar cada palavra sendo dita contra a pele suada de seu pescoço. 

_D.O__

_o que você está fazendo, nini?_

Não pensava em responder, não queria responder. Mas então chegou outra mensagem e, bem... 

_D.O__

_eu sei que você está vendo_

_não provoca, menino_

_me mostra._

Se viu incapaz de desobedecer; interrompeu a masturbação quase no limite de um orgasmo irreversível e, por um instante, a frustração foi para si uma espécie de droga. Gemeu baixinho, os olhos ameaçando lacrimejar, e tremia inteiro quando abriu a câmera para obedecer a ordem que recebera. 

Não era do tipo que mandava fotos do pau para ninguém — não apenas porque lhe faltava _tamanho_ , mas porque gostava de coisas bonitas e elegantes, características que passavam longe das nudes mais cruas. Por isso, contorceu-se na cama para tentar achar uma posição que lhe permitisse mostrar o que estava fazendo, sem exatamente exibir nada, e quando percebeu que era impossível, resolveu gravar logo um vídeo. Nele, aparecia a mão se mexendo, frenética, os barulhos molhados ecoando pelo ambiente, e seus ofegos e choramingos iam diretamente para o microfone.

A resposta foi quase imediata: outro áudio. _“Que desesperado… eu nem fiz nada, garoto… se comigo pegando leve você já está assim… que tipo de putinha você vai virar quando eu realmente chegar com o meu pau perto de você? Muito fácil, Nini. Você não consegue nem tentar ser desafiador pra mim, consegue?”_

A humilhação veio como um tapa, ardido e gostoso, e Jongin não se viu capaz de responder; ligou apenas o áudio para que pudesse registrar os próprios gemidos enquanto aumentava o ritmo dos movimentos. Outro áudio veio, mais ofegante que o anterior, e se aquilo não causava em si uma espécie de satisfação perversa, nada mais causaria.

 _“Aproveite esse orgasmo,”_ dizia D.O, “ _porque se formos jogarmos pelas minhas regras daqui para a frente, vai ser o seu último por algum tempo.”_ E, da ponta dos dedinhos contraídos ao tronco arqueado na cama, Jongin obedeceu. 

***

Foi uma sensação engraçada atender ao delivery depois de ter feito um sexo virtual de amolecer as pernas, mas D.O tratou de impedir que o estranhamento perdurasse — fez companhia para Jongin durante toda a refeição e contou alguns detalhes sobre si mesmo: que ele mesmo tinha a culinária como um hobby, que seus amigos viviam fazendo acampamento em sua casa para comerem de graça e que às vezes era meio chato viver comendo em restaurantes fora da Coreia. Até mandou algumas fotos de pratos que cozinhara.

_Nini__

_você não pode fazer isso quando eu to comendo yakissoba de má qualidade do delivery aqui perto_

_é sacanagem_

_tudo parece muito gostoso_

_e se eu não vou comer_

_espero que você tenha uma indigestão_

_de nada_

D.O riu, simplesmente, e ambos encaminharam a conversa para outros assuntos. Naquela mesma noite, porém, Jongin foi surpreendido pela entrega de um embrulho em sua porta. Havia um bilhete junto — _comida de verdade para você - D.O_ — e, de tão cheiroso o conteúdo, não foi necessário nem abrir a marmita para saber que D.O lhe mandara frango frito. Daqueles bem temperados e suculentos, saídos de um óleo novinho…

Jongin não tinha orgulho quando se tratava de comida — nem maturidade. Por isso, comeu primeiro e só depois reparou no cuidado da marmita, na flanelinha estampada com ursinhos, no cuidado com o qual as coxas de frango tinham sido organizadas para a otimização do espaço, que parecia muito algo que sua mãe faria, e fez questão de dizer tudo isso no chat quando já estava de buchinho cheio.

_D.O_

_hahahaha_

_pirralho_

_olha, você fez questão de dizer que tem dinheiro_

_e que não precisa de mimos_

_mas a minha função aqui é essa_

_então vou ter que ser criativo_

Aquilo pedia por uma resposta espertinha e, se fosse pra ser honesto, Jongin diria que até colocou as palavras na tela. Relendo, no entanto, decidiu que não valia a pena ser escroto por algo que o outro fizera especificamente para si; apenas agradeceu, tomado de um contentamento que não tinha apenas a ver com a comida gostosa no estômago.

Contrariando as coisas que imaginara sobre ter um sugar daddy, os dias seguintes foram mornos de um jeito agradável. Ambos conversavam sempre que seus horários permitiam — bem menos do que Jongin gostaria, na verdade — e, ainda que a oportunidade de um novo sexting ainda não tivesse aparecido, as mensagens provocantes temperavam o diálogo com expectativas. 

Numa dessas ocasiões, Jongin resolveu ser um pouco ousado. Gravou um áudio de si mesmo durante uma masturbação lenta e intensa, fazendo questão de gemer um pouquinho mais alto pelo bem do show. Enviou-o para D.O enquanto este dormia, derrubado pelo jet lag das suas intermináveis viagens, e esperou pela sua resposta com a certeza de que aquela atitude lhe traria uma reação _muito ruim_ ou _muito boa._ E não se enganou:

_D.O__

_Ah, Nini_

_você gozou sem mim…_

_vou te contar que não gosto muito disso_

_claramente tenho sido negligente com você_

_então acho que está na hora de te passar a sua primeira tarefa_

_você está pronto?_

Jongin estava mais do que pronto; estava prontíssimo. Gostara daquela primeira e bizarra experiência, de gozar para alguém de quem sequer conhecia o rosto, e queria repeti-la. Por isso, disse sim. E começou, ali, sua queda para a mais deliciosa das torturas. 

***

D.O era uma pessoa muito doce na maior parte do tempo — essa era a certeza que ficava mais forte a cada dia. Fiel à sua função de _sugar daddy,_ ele se certificava de perguntar se Jongin estava comendo, se tinha alguma dificuldade no trabalho, se dormia bem. Nos momentos em que ficava na Coreia, continuava a enviar marmitas gostosas para que Jongin pudesse comer; durante suas viagens, mandava fotos de roupas e acessórios, sempre acompanhados da maldita frase — _achei a sua cara_ —, e Jongin se via aceitando aqueles presentes mesmo não precisando deles. Parecia cretino negar coisas escolhidas especificamente para si.

Nas horas vagas, porém, D.O era um absoluto canalha e a ideia de afogar a cabeça dele num vaso sanitário parecia um grande alento. Jongin devia ter esperado, só por aquela primeira conversa, que as tais _tarefas_ não iam ser boa coisa, mas descobrir aquilo na prática era uma experiência totalmente diferente. Bem dizia o ditado que decisões tomadas com a cabeça do pau não eram lá as melhores.

Estava há quase duas semanas sem gozar — e há quase duas semanas se provocando de diferentes maneiras, gentilmente _sugeridas_ por D.O, que o levavam ao limite do orgasmo sem que nunca de fato o ultrapassasse. Já rebolara nos próprios dedos, já sentara no dildo que tinha em casa e já se masturbara devagar, rápido, ou alternando ambos, seguindo as ordens de D.O no telefone; já beliscara os próprios mamilos até que eles queimassem. E ainda assim, nunca era autorizado a gozar, cada _não_ varrendo-o como um maremoto de frustração.

A negação era como uma droga — e apesar de D.O não estar ali para vigiá-lo o tempo inteiro e de Jongin poder se masturbar a qualquer momento sem falar nada, era quase inevitável voltar todas as noites possíveis por mais daquele _quase._ Era delicioso e torturante —, havia momentos em que desejava tão ardentemente um orgasmo que chegava a chorar no telefone, D.O lhe acalmando com aquela voz mansa, os sons molhados da própria masturbação ao fundo no telefone. 

“ _Obrigado pelo orgasmo,_ ” dizia ele ao fim de tudo, porque era um grande filho da puta. “ _Foi ótimo._ ”

E tudo levava àquele momento: Jongin chegando em casa às nove e meia da noite de uma sexta-feira, completamente puto porque seus chefes só lhe arrumavam problema para resolver, e mandando para D.O a mensagem mais desesperada a qual seus lindos dedos já tinham dado vida:

_Nini__

_o que eu preciso fazer pra você só me deixar gozar logo_

_pelo amor de deus_

_eu já fiz de tudo nessa MERDA_

_D.O__

_olha o vocabulário, menino_

_você tem sido extremamente obediente_

_eu estou muito surpreso que você está realmente resistindo todo esse tempo_

_estragar tudo agora com sua boquinha bonita suja não vai resolver nada, vai?_

_Nini__

_não responde a minha pergunta, você sabe_

_D.O__

_você precisa fazer o que eu quero_

_e eu quero que você faça algo específico_

_mas você aparentemente é orgulhoso demais pra isso_

_o que não é problema meu, você sabe_

_Nini__

_e como eu vou saber o que é se você não diz?_

_D.O__

_você não vai_

_essa é a graça_

_tem algum compromisso para hoje à noite?_

_caso não, tenho uma tarefa para você_

“ _Não,_ ” respondeu, pois recusara o convite dos colegas para um happy hour — gostava de manter a impressão de bom moço no trabalho e não confiava nas coisas que poderia soltar bêbado e puto. A fachada era irritante, às vezes, mas útil na maior parte do tempo, e por isso sobrevivia; D.O riu muito quando soube dela, falando alguma merda sobre segundas identidades na vida corporativa, e desde então a coisa virara uma espécie de piada entre ambos. 

_D.O__

_você mantendo a sua carinha de de santo aí na coreia_

_eu mantendo a minha aqui em Hong Kong_

_e o Oscar não sai para nenhum dos dois, aparentemente_

_fiquei oito horas em uma reunião hoje que não chegou a lugar nenhum_

_só tapa na cara disfarçado de educação_

_então também estou cansado, e um pouco puto, e quero entretenimento de qualidade_

_Nini__

_que no caso sou eu sofrendo?_

_D.O__

_exatamente_

Jongin leu o que precisava fazer com atenção e sorriu consigo mesmo, se perguntando em que buraco tinha enfiado a própria vida para se excitar com perspectivas tão perversas. Foi tomar um banho quente e tranquilo só para desestressar e quando terminou descobriu que D.O lhe mandara o frango de seu delivery favorito. Enquanto comia, ouviu todos os detalhes suculentos da tal reunião de oito horas — ricaços eram muito bons em passar vergonha — e, por fim, foi para o quarto, onde se despiu e preparou todo o cenário. 

Com todos os utensílios necessários ao alcance da mão e a câmera do notebook posicionada para que ficasse confortável em não mostrar o rosto, ligou para D.O. A perspectiva de se exibir para uma tela negra lhe causava arrepios gostosos; era bonito e sabia disso, mas não poder ver a reação de quem o assistia era no mínimo enervante. 

— _Para uma pessoa que fala sobre viver sentado num pau e nunca mais sair quando está com tesão_ — disse D.O à guisa de cumprimento, a voz baixa e divertida — _você parece meio nervoso, Nini._

Jongin riu. 

— Cala a boca, merda. Só é algo… novo.

— _Eu já disse pra você ficar de olho no tom que fala comigo ou vai acabar dando ruim para você._ — Silêncio. — _Pois bem. Eu quero que você pegue aquele seu dildo e sente nele pra mim. Mas eu quero que você faça disso um espetáculo pra mim, minha própria putinha particular. E quando eu gozar, se eu estiver me sentindo especialmente misericordioso hoje, vou dizer a você o que fazer pra conseguir a permissão que você quer._ — Deu uma risadinha. — _Me impressione, Nini._

Jongin fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo o olhar invisível de D.O pinicar em sua pele; tinha uma tarefa e a cumpriria, porque se havia algo que as últimas semanas tinham lhe ensinado, era que gostava de ser obediente.

Ajoelhado na cama, abriu bem as pernas e começou a deslizar a mão pelo próprio corpo, os dedos leves estimulando todas as áreas erógenas que já estava acostumado — desde o interior das coxas até as laterais da cintura, passando pelo pescoço bonito, que envolveu com os próprias mãos numa imitação ordinária de um enforcamento. Dali desceu as unhas pelo tórax, em um rastro vermelho de arranhões até o próprio pau, que começou a estimular gentilmente. 

Não ganhou nenhuma reação por isso, e havia algo de tão humilhante em estar ali, se exibindo a troco de um silêncio mecânico, que sentiu o rosto inteiro queimar — uma cena da qual D.O se aproveitaria por dias e dias para diminuí-lo, caso visse. E foi esse o pensamento a lhe arrancar o primeiro gemido da noite, tímido no quarto cheio de expectativas, e pedir num sussurro:

— Fala alguma coisa...

— _Não vou te dar os elogios que você quer, Nini. Não adianta me pedir, porque você não merece. Continua fazendo o que eu te mandei fazer e não reclame._

Com aquilo, gemeu de verdade, um som alto e meio lamurioso, e se apressou para pegar o lubrificante, derramando nos dedos uma quantidade bem maior que a necessária. Estava se sentindo sujo, depravado, mas também incentivado pelas palavras que ouvira e pelo desejo intoxicante de _ser bom_ — por isso, nem pensou muito quando se virou de costas pro notebook e ficou de quatro no colchão, arreganhando-se inteiro para a câmera enquanto metia lentamente o primeiro dedo em si mesmo. 

— _Eu esperava algo mais verbal… Não vou dizer que não estou decepcionado._

Meteu o segundo dedo, talvez um pouco cedo demais, e o corpo inteiro ficou tenso de dor. Arfou. 

— M-mas você não acabou de me mandar ficar quieto?

— _Não, seu burrinho._ — Suspirou. — _Eu mandei você continuar fazendo o que eu te mandei fazer. Que é me entreter. É só isso que você tem? Se for só isso, nós dois vamos concordar que eu ganho mais indo me masturbar para pornô, não acha?_ — Jongin gemeu e D.O deu uma risadinha. — _Você gosta disso, Nini? Gosta quando eu faço você se esforçar pra conseguir minha atenção, porque não é algo que você simplesmente merece? Gosta que eu te lembre o quão insignificante você é? Responda._

— Eu… eu gosto.

— _Claro que você gosta, vadia inútil. Anda, faz melhor. Estou ficando entediado._

Jongin se virou mais uma vez de frente para a câmera e, lubrificando o dildo com as mãos trêmulas, começou a sentar. Lembrou-se das coisas que D.O já lhe dissera que gostava — locais que arranharia, ou que apertaria com força, seus alvos favoritos para uns bons tapas — e tentou seguir aquele script, mas os próprios estímulos iam lhe deixando mais desorientado aos poucos. Estava prestes a implorar por alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa,_ mas não sabia se era permitido; e, mais do que tudo, queria a aprovação e os elogios que com certeza viriam caso se saísse bem. 

— _E essa coisinha que você chama de pau, Nini? Não vai pegar nela?_

— Eu vou… vou poder gozar?

— _Não. Mas eu quero ver você mexendo nessa imitaçãozinha de pau que você tem, então que tal você começar? Agora._

O primeiro toque de Jongin no próprio pau foi dolorido, o corpo inteiro tensionado como que para fugir daquela agonia. Era o pior tipo de tortura possível, mas não havia espaço para discussões, então persistiu: continuou se estimulando, tão devagar quanto era possível, mais rebolando no dildo do que necessariamente se penetrando com ele. 

— _Mais rápido. Como eu vou gozar com você fazendo um trabalho porco desse jeito?_ — Jongin obedeceu com uma lamúria que tinha muito mais a ver com o fato de que D.O parecia mais ofegante daquela ve, do que com a sensação em si. Estava perdido. — _Isso. Nossa, Nini. Você é a putinha perfeita, sabia? Ficaria lindo amarrado nessa cama enquanto eu te chupo inteiro e te boto pra chorar. Sem você poder mexer o corpo… Só sentir, e eu fazer o que eu quisesse com você. Do jeito que eu quisesse, com a velocidade que eu quisesse. Colocar você pra ser o brinquedinho que você realmente é. Você adoraria isso, não é?_

— Eu… eu…

— _Sim, você adoraria. E se não adorasse, também, brinquedos não servem pra opinar nada, servem? Isso me daria prazer, e qual é o prazer que verdadeiramente importa?_

Começou a quicar no dildo, acelerando a punheta, e cada ofensa que ouvia era como jogar gasolina numa fogueira; seria o orgasmo tão perto quanto era possível sentir sem despencar na incoerência, o corpo dando todos os sinais de que estava perto, tão perto…

— _Responde, seu imprestável._

— O… o seu. O seu, o seu, o seu…

— _Exatamente. Larga, Nini. Larga_ agora. _E fica quieto._

Jongin sentiu como se o tempo tivesse congelado, gritando sua frustração alto o suficiente para incomodar todos os vizinhos. Em meio ao zumbido que lhe tomava os ouvidos, percebeu D.O grunhindo na chamada, coisa que só fazia quando estava realmente próximo de um orgasmo, e alguma coisa em si quebrou — chorando de soluçar, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas, pediu num sussurro:

— Por favor, por favor, por favor… 

— _Isso… Pede de novo._

— Eu… por favor, eu não aguento mais, por favor, me deixa? Eu posso? 

— _Hmmm, sim. De novo._

— Só… só me deixa? Por favor? Eu… eu faço o que você quiser. Por favor, por favor, por favor…

— _Você já faz o que eu quero, Nini, e eu não preciso deixar você gozar pra isso._ — Ele parecia definitivamente ofegante agora. — _Mas você finalmente implorou, igual eu queria que você implorasse. Vadia burrinha, precisa de semanas para aprender uma coisa simples dessas… Bem, mais entretenimento para mim. Goza, menino._

Orgasmos pareciam muito menos interessantes quando Jongin podia tê-los quando quisesse — agora que os tinha entregado na mão de outra pessoa, ganhavam outra dimensão. Do momento em que voltou a quicar no dildo, balbuciando _obrigado, obrigado, obrigado_ repetidamente, até o momento que finalmente gozou, tinha certeza que não guardaria nenhuma lembrança; mas da sensação de o corpo libertar-se, como num estalo, do prazer que levou-o à beira de um desmaio, nunca mais se esqueceria.

— Puta merda — disse alguns instantes depois, largado de qualquer jeito na cama, o corpo tão pesado quanto era possível estar. — Melhor orgasmo da minha vida. Não sei se tem nada que empate com isso. 

D.O riu. 

— _Você mereceu. Foi muito bem, muito obediente. Obediente até demais, eu diria._

— Seu filho da puta. Você podia ter avisado que queria que eu implorasse, sabia?

— _Sim, eu poderia. Mas aí eu não teria o prazer de ver você quebrar, como eu queria ver desde o começo._ — Mesmo à distância ele parecia tão convencido de si mesmo, tão arrogante, que Jongin sentiu que poderia estrangulá-lo naquele exato momento. — _Essa é a melhor parte de pegar um sub inexperiente, porque a partir de agora você vai ficar mais esperto e não vai ser a mesma coisa._ — Suspirou. — _Mas você foi muito, muito bem. Orgulhoso de você. Agora vai beber uma água, menino. Repor toda essa água que você chorou._

Jongin se levantou xingando, D.O rindo no fundo como o cachorro que era, mas em meio aos seus passos molengas até a cozinha, sentiu-se contente. Agora vinha a segunda melhor parte: deitar-se na cama para conversar com D.O até que estivesse totalmente no controle das próprias faculdades mentais, ambos falando de absolutamente porra nenhuma, receber vários elogios que lhe enchiam de convencimento e, caso não dormisse antes da hora, colocar alguma série ou filme para ambos assistirem ao mesmo tempo. 

E assim foi. Depois de transferida a chamada de vídeo para uma de áudio, ficaram conversando, D.O ouvindo com toda a atenção Jongin contar algum caso seu da época de adolescente com Chanyeol. Depois, ambos assistiram um episódio de The Good Place, porque Jongin adorava aquela série, e, no avançar da madrugada, D.O disse enfim:

— _O que você achou da coisa toda? Sugestões? Melhorias? Algo que não posso repetir?_

— No geral, bom. Estou bem contente, você não fez nada que eu não tenha gostado. — Tinha a voz grogue de sono, mas se obrigou a ficar acordado mais um pouquinho para dizer, antes que se arrependesse: — E sobre sugestões… eu tive uma ideia. O que você acha?

***

O plug chegou pelos correios junto com uma gargantilha cheia de pedras brilhantes e um bilhete: “ _para combinar com o seu pescocinho bonito_ ” _._ Vestindo imediatamente o acessório, Jongin tirou uma selfie, mostrando todo o corpo seminu até a linha sutil do queixo, e a enviou com um simples _;)_. Era provocação o suficiente para uma terça-feira à noite, na qual D.O ficara de dormir cedo, pois compromissos importantes lhe esperavam na manhã seguinte.

Manhã seguinte na qual Jongin arrumou a bolsa para o trabalho com dois itens a mais: o plug e um sachê considerável de lubrificante. Sentia-se tenso de um jeito que só a experiência de estar prestes a cometer uma loucura podia proporcionar, e gostava disso; da adrenalina, do segredo, dos olhares que desconheciam tudo mas lhe cercavam numa constante ameaça. 

Chegou no serviço sorrindo. Como era um bom moço, todos o adoravam, e ninguém tinha coragem de lhe dizer um “ _a_ ” mais maldoso ou ruim; tornara-se uma espécie de mascotinho do escritório, e aceitava feliz o carinho recebido. Havia pessoas que francamente detestava, e se pudesse jogaria da janela, mas a grande maioria de seus colegas era legal para caramba e sempre lhe ajudavam quando precisava. 

Trabalhou tranquilo durante toda a manhã; estava em um intervalo entre deadlines e não tinha _tanta_ coisa para fazer, mas era melhor do que se render à ansiedade. Tomou xícaras de café, ajudou Sooyoung a desafogar as próprias demandas, jogou conversa fora com Taemin na cozinha e esperou, duplamente atento à qualquer vibração de seu celular no bolso de trás da calça. 

A mensagem veio, como D.O anteriormente lhe avisara, perto da hora do almoço:

_D.O_

_não entendo porque começam reuniões às sete da manhã_

_mas dessa vez nós pelo menos decidimos alguma coisa_

_o que significa que a minha vida de sair viajando para lá e para cá pode estar próxima do fim_

_Nini__

_sério???_

_isso ia ser incrível pra sua alma anti-social_

_D.O__

_hahahaha engraçadinho_

_não sou anti-social, só não gosto de me dar ao trabalho_

_de toda forma, eu vou ter mais certeza nas próximas cinco reuniões_

_estamos próximos de fechar um bom acordo_

_Nini__

_e aí você vai ficar mais rico, daddy?_

_D.O_

_cala a boca, moleque_

_qual o banheiro mais próximo de onde você trabalha?_

_o mais movimentado_

_quero você lá_

_agora_

_assim que estiver, me liga_

Jongin sorria quando se levantou da mesa, pegou o plug e o lubrificante e caminhou até o banheiro masculino do escritório. Justamente pelo horário de almoço, a maior parte das mesas estavam vazias, o que era conveniente; poderia fazer algum barulho, se quisesse, e se arriscar um pouco mais do que normalmente teria coragem. Por garantia, escolheu o box mais longe da porta, que coincidentemente era também o mais espaçoso. 

— Olá, daddy — sussurrou, num tom açucarado, tão logo quanto D.O atendeu a ligação. — Estou prontinho pra você… 

— _Eu me lembro de ter dito pra você que eu não gostava de ser chamado assim. A sua cabecinha tá tão comprometida pela necessidade de um pau que você já esqueceu? É isso? Não consegue mais pensar em nada que não envolva algo no seu rabo, Nini? Quer saber, não responda. Não tenho tempo a perder ouvindo putinhas burras. A partir de agora, você só responde o que eu perguntar, faz o que eu mandar e, de resto, fica calado. Estamos entendidos?_

Ah, que delícia era ver as próprias iscas sendo mordidas daquela maneira; Jongin mordeu o lábio em antecipação, estimulando-se de leve por cima das calças, e murmurou algo que era meio uma confirmação, meio um gemido. 

— _Não acredito que você já tá gemendo. Meu Deus._ — Riu secamente. — _Fácil demais. Como você não ajoelhou pra mamar todo mundo dessa empresa ainda eu não sei. Sei que você adoraria ser o brinquedinho sexual dos seus colegas de escritório._ — Suspirou. — _Tira a roupa, Nini._

Obedeceu. Sentia-se suscetível ao menor estímulo, pois estava mais uma vez há uma semana sem gozar — com as provocações diárias a todo vapor —, mas tudo bem: sobrevivendo à tortura que D.O lhe faria passar naquela tarde, sabia que um orgasmo lindo lhe esperava em casa, e a perspectiva era motivadora. 

— _Agora ajoelha no chão, Nini. Afasta bem as pernas. Quero que você esquente esse plug com a boca enquanto se prepara, e você tem exatos cinco minutos para ele estar bem bonitinho dentro do seu rabo. Pode começar._

Era um prazo de tempo no mínimo otimista, mas Jongin pedira por um desafio e não ia arregar na hora de realizá-lo: abrigou o metal pesado na boca e, meio desajeitado, meteu os dedos lambuzados de lubrificante em si mesmo. Na falta de alguma preparação anterior, ardência veio como um chicote, e o choramingo foi inevitável; alto demais no banheiro vazio. 

— _Tá doendo, Nini?_ — riu D.O. — _Sorte a sua que você gosta de dor, não é? Gosta quando eu faço você precisar se humilhar pelo que você quer. Fala pra mim, Nini. Não é isso que você gosta? Responde. E nada de tirar essa merda da boca._

Futuramente, Jongin conseguiria pensar em poucas coisas mais humilhantes que aquela cena: ele, ajoelhado num banheiro público, babando-se inteiro para tentar articular uma resposta coerente com um maldito plug anal enfiado na boca. Era tão ridículo, tão degradante, que sequer tentou encostar no próprio pau — precisaria de muito pouco para gozar naquele momento, e não queria estragar tudo. 

— _Ah, Nini. Como eu queria que aparecesse alguém aí agora. Você tá prontinho para só ser usado e eu ia poder ouvir tudo daqui, sabendo que meu brinquedinho ordinário está sendo bem gasto na minha ausência. Talvez você até passasse o telefone pra quem estivesse te usando, e nós íamos poder comentar como você é útil._ — Jongin gemeu. — _Olha só. Claro que você ia gostar disso. Nós dois falando de você como se você fosse burro demais pra entender o que tá acontecendo… Só um objeto. E quando ele acabasse de usar você, ia te deixar aí largado no banheiro pro próximo que quisesse. Bom, né? Seu tempo acabou, Nini. Enfia isso no seu rabo agora._

Jongin nunca tinha usado um plug anal antes; olhando em retrospectiva, talvez tivesse sido mais inteligente experimentar em casa, tranquilo, antes de sugerir uma cena no trabalho. Escolhas. Quando o cu finalmente aceitou a parte mais larga do metal, fechando-se em volta da base fina, o corpo de Jongin contraiu-se inteiro, tentando fugir da sensação pesada, estranha, mas prazerosa da sua própria maneira. Depois de um grito silencioso, mas potente, viu-se ofegante, o smartphone dançando em suas mãos trêmulas. 

— Tá… — A voz quebrou; respirando fundo, tentou de novo: — Tá dentro. 

— _O quão duro você está, Nini?_

Não era necessário olhar para saber, mas fê-lo mesmo assim. Grunhiu. 

— Muito…

— _Ótimo. É assim que eu quero que você fique a tarde inteira, estamos entendidos? Cada vez que você sentir que tá ficando mole, você vai levantar, ir no banheiro, se masturbar até ficar duro de novo e mandar uma foto pra mim. Eu espero não precisar ficar cobrando, tenho mais o que fazer. Também quero fotos que me garantam que esse plug tá bem quietinho onde ele deve estar. Entendidos?_

Foi uma longa tarde e Jongin não rendeu absolutamente nada no serviço. Tentou não pensar em sexo e tentou não lembrar que o plug estava ali, um peso esquisito em seu corpo, mas D.O fazia questão de lembrá-lo. Mandou mensagens altamente pornográficas o tempo todo, obrigando Jongin a lê-las em meio a todos os seus colegas de trabalho, suado de tesão e de adrenalina; afinal, as pessoas continuavam a interagir consigo, lhe pedindo ajudas e opiniões, e era difícil se concentrar. 

— Você tá bem? — disse Taemin, em certo momento, tocando-lhe a testa para medir uma possível febre. — Tá com uma cara péssima. 

— Comi alguma coisa que não me fez bem no almoço, eu acho — respondeu, sorrindo meigo, o coxa convenientemente levantada para esconder o pau duro dentro da calça. — Preciso começar a pensar melhor nos lugares que compro as minhas marmitas. 

— Ou quem sabe aprender a cozinhar…

Ambos riram. 

— Vai sonhando. — Jongin, fogo e panelas era uma combinação fadada a dar merda; aquele era um fato amplamente conhecido. — Só preciso selecionar melhor os meus deliverys, eu acho.

Taemin pareceu convencido, porque não havia razão para desconfiar de nada do que Jongin dissesse, afinal… Nenhuma visível, pelo menos; no aplicativo de conversa do _Pappi,_ D.O descrevia graficamente como o colocaria de quatro na mesa para espancá-lo na frente de todo mundo, e apenas imaginar aquilo era o bastante para fazê-lo se sentir desprezível do melhor jeito possível. Cada vez que ia no banheiro masturbar-se e tirar as fotos que lhe foram exigidas, ficava mais e mais avoado, e a última hora de trabalho foi uma verdadeira tortura. O mais simples remexer lhe causava dor física; e ainda tinha uma viagem considerável de metrô pela frente. 

Foi em pé no vagão, a bolsa na frente do corpo para disfarçar a ereção e o corpo suando frio, que Jongin sentiu pela primeira vez na vida que tinha ido um pouco longe demais. Viu-se tomado de um estranho pânico — não dos olhares, ou de estar em público, mas da própria impressão de que mergulhara muito fundo em um estado mental desconhecido — e percebeu-ser incapaz de colocá-lo em palavras. D.O o puniria se chorasse? Batalhando consigo mesmo pelas próprias rédeas, surpreendeu-se ao sentir o celular vibrando no bolso, anunciando várias e várias mensagens não lidas, a última sendo simples e objetiva: _está tudo bem?_

_Nini__

_não…_

_não sei o que tá acontecendo_

_tô… nervoso_

_e não de um jeito bom_

Preparou-se para uma punição, e sentiu-se um lixo consigo mesmo, porque ele mesmo tinha inventado aquela merda e então falhara. Era mesmo um lixo de submisso, não era? A única explicação. Seria ali que D.O o abandonaria? Como um dominante experiente, ele poderia ter qualquer pessoa que quisesse, alguma bem mais competente naquela vida de só obedecer.

_D.O_

_Nini, eu vou te ligar, tudo bem?_

_você não precisa me responder_

_só me escuta_

_ok?_

Antes que Jongin tivesse a chance de responder, o celular tocou. Estava com medo do que viria, mas não queria chamar atenção demais, então atendeu. 

— _Nini_ — disse D.O imediatamente, a voz macia e tranquila. — _Você está passando por um subdrop. Isso é normal, tudo bem? Acontece quando você passa por sessões muito intensas e longas. Igual a que a gente começou hoje à tarde. É totalmente normal, ok? Principalmente para você que está começando agora. É adrenalina demais, às vezes, o corpo não está acostumado, então essas coisas acontecem mesmo._

— Me desculpa, me desculpa, eu… — sussurrou de volta. — Você não tá decepcionado comigo? Mesmo?

— _Não tem pelo que se desculpar, porque ninguém tem culpa de nada. E muito menos estou decepcionado. Você tem sido muito obediente e muito bom para mim desde o começo, porque eu me decepcionaria? As coisas que eu falo durante uma sessão são apenas parte do jogo. Eu não penso nada disso de você. É apenas uma coisa que nós dois gostamos, certo? Eu na verdade estou muito orgulhoso de você por ter me falado que não estava se sentindo bem. Isso também é importante._

Diante da perspectiva de que não seria abandonado imediatamente como um brinquedo quebrado, Jongin conseguiu respirar fundo pela primeira vez desde que colocara os pés no vagão. Foi um alívio viciante, e D.O esperou pacientemente enquanto ele inspirava e expirava, saboreando a sensação, o coração desacelerando aos poucos.

— Certo. Eu… eu gostei muito de hoje — disse enfim. — De hoje à tarde. 

— _Eu também. Você foi muito, muito bem, como eu já sabia que você iria. Gosto que você traga as suas próprias fantasias para a gente experimentar. Mas é importante você não se esquecer de que é isso que a gente tá fazendo: experimentando. É normal que alguns experimentos saiam do controle, até porque você ainda está tateando nos seus limites. Mas não tem nada de errado com você, nem isso significa que você falhou. Não precisa ter medo de me contar, ou de me avisar quando você achar que tudo está indo longe demais. Ok? Tá tudo bem._

— Eu… eu ‘tô melhor. Mas você pode ficar aqui?

Apesar de todas as coisas que D.O provavelmente devia estar fazendo naquele momento, porque era rico e ocupado, ele não desligou: falou na cabeça de Jongin durante todo o trajeto do metrô. Objetivamente, não disse nada de útil: explicou que estava socado no quarto do hotel analisando relatórios, e reclamou um pouquinho sobre as funções do excel. Depois, começou a responder emails, e o barulhinho relaxante das teclas no fundo misturava-se à voz dele reclamando também de pessoas inconvenientes no meio corporativo. 

Chegar em casa fez maravilhas pelo humor de Jongin — principalmente porque havia um delivery enviado por D.O a esperá-lo, com sopa quentinha e uma barra de chocolate. Não era nada de novo, mas naquele momento sensível, foi bom se sentir mimado; ao dizer isso em voz alta, recebeu uma risada quase constrangida como resposta.

— _Você merece todos os mimos. Não é nada demais._ — Hesitou. — _Depois que você comer, toma um banho, tira o plug e pode escolher algo para a gente assistir. Até lá eu já vou ter terminado de adiantar tudo por aqui e vou poder te dar toda a minha atenção. Que tal?_

A ligação seguiu enquanto ele comia a sopa, que não se comparava a nada que D.O cozinhasse, mas ainda estava bem gostosa, e até durante o banho — o celular quietinho na prateleira de shampoos com o viva-voz ligado. Era uma companhia virtual, mas não deixava de ser reconfortante. Talvez por isso, quando Jongin tirou o plug de si mesmo depois de várias horas, sentiu-se confortável o suficiente para pedir, a voz pequena:

— Eu ainda ganho o orgasmo de hoje?

D.O cedeu tão gentilmente que foi quase uma surpresa, embora, àquela altura, Jongin já tivesse começado a entender que esperar pelo pior era um esforço à toa. Embalado por um monte de baboseiras doces, de certa forma muito mais constrangedoras do que a simples humilhação, ele se esfregou de roupas contra um travesseiro até que o orgasmo lhe viesse fácil, tão fácil quanto uma carícia, deixando-o mole e relaxado contra a cama.

— Você não gozou hoje, né?

— _Não, mas não era o foco. O foco de hoje é você. Depois a gente compensa isso._

Jongin sentiu uma onda perigosa de afeto lhe esquentar inteirinho, quase que como num abraço e sorriu sem se dar conta de que o fazia.

— Obrigado por hoje... Pela paciência. Prometo me sair melhor nas próximas.

— _Eu não te fiz um favor, Nini. É a minha responsabilidade. Se você for se envolver com esse tipo de jogo com… outras pessoas, a pessoa que dominar você precisa se responsabilizar caso algo dê errado. Porque isso acontece. O que você precisa fazer nas próximas é não se forçar para nada além do seu limite. Percebeu que foi longe demais? É só me avisar. Tudo bem?_

Confirmou num resmungo cansado; agora que tinha se livrado da descarga de emoções, sentia-se drenado, as piscadas cada vez mais difíceis. Dormiria em breve e avisou isso em voz alta, recebendo como recompensa uma dose valiosa de informação:

— _Você sabia, Nini, que quando eu estava no ensino médio, eu cantava no coral da escola? Me disseram que eu tinha potencial para ser idol. Você consegue me imaginar como idol, Nini? Porque eu não. Sou tímido demais pra isso_ — riu ele, como se não fosse nada, e então cantou para Jongin, com aquela voz tranquila, calminha, até que ele enfim dormisse. 

***

Mesmo com a agenda cheia, D.O tirou um tempo para lhe explicar toda a química por trás dos sub drops no dia seguinte, aproveitando a oportunidade para reafirmar, mais uma vez, que era algo normal — _mesmo quem é super acostumado a mexer com fogo acaba se queimando alguma hora ou outra,_ disse simplesmente —. Depois, sugeriu que Jongin tirasse uns dias para descansar e lhe passou uma tarefa: ler vários artigos que D.O lhe indicou e, a partir deles, realizar suas próprias pesquisas.

_D.O__

_eu não me preocupei com isso antes porque a gente não estava fazendo nada realmente pesado_

_mas isso aconteceu e, mesmo que não seja culpa de ninguém_

_o melhor é a gente se preparar para diminuir o máximo as chances de você cair de novo_

_lê, pesquise, vê o que te agrada e o que não te agrada_

_me traga as perguntas que você tiver_

_e a gente continua daí_

Jongin, que já afirmara pelo menos umas cinco vezes que estava _bem,_ obrigado, totalmente recuperado do dia anterior, desistiu de argumentar. Conhecimento nunca era demais e não era como se ele e D.O fossem interromper as conversas frequentes, de toda forma.

A oportunidade de parar um pouco se mostrou uma benção quando o dito descanso entre deadlines de Jongin se mostrou uma armadilha — a calmaria antes de uma tempestade de reuniões com a diretoria de comunicação e relações institucionais. Uma _joint-venture_ com uma empresa internacional estava em vias de ser formalizada e, se tudo corresse bem, todo um plano de comunicação precisava estar _pronto_ para ser apresentado aos demais acionistas. 

Havia prazo, claro, mas ele era muito menor do que o confortável; Jongin se pegou fazendo horas extras por vários dias a fio e chegando em casa sempre morto de cansaço, disposto a só comer o que quer que D.O tivesse lhe presenteado para a janta e então jogar conversa fora até dormir. Nesses intervalos curtos, mas preciosos, aproveitava para ir gradualmente cumprindo a sua tarefa da vez.

A alcunha _BDSM_ assustava, a princípio, mas ler os artigos trouxe a Jongin pouca coisa realmente nova: a maior parte só explicava porque certas coisas lhe eram tão prazerosas e outras não. Havia também alguns guias de comportamento — como fazer cenas com segurança, quais as responsabilidades de um _dom_ e de um _sub_ — e, com uma pontinha engraçada de orgulho, Jongin percebeu que D.O dava check em tudo. 

Com base nos primeiros textos, procurou outros. Navegou por alguns bdsmlrs dedicados a fetiches, assistiu a alguns vídeos pornô, mas não aprendeu nada sobre si mesmo que já não soubesse; só matou certas curiosidades. Teve algumas ideias, claro, mas nenhuma delas destoava muito do que já tinham feito.

O que Jongin _realmente_ descobriu, ou começou a descobrir, naqueles dias onde nada de sexual aconteceu, é que talvez estivesse começando a se apegar. Falava mais com D.O do que falava com todos os seus amigos, mesmo com as rotinas ocupadas, e às vezes se pegava pensando nele ao observar os detalhes mais banais. Guardava histórias e casos do dia para compartilhar com o outro e com o passar do tempo passara a esperar com afeto pelos presentes.

Não era um caso de sofrer por amor; ser correspondido ou não era um detalhe insignificante levando em conta que ambos estavam constantemente separados por vários e vários quilômetros de distância. O que parecia no mínimo estranho, para Jongin, era estar se apaixonado por alguém de quem conhecia tudo, dos dedos feios do pé às pintinhas da barriga, menos o rosto.

E com aquele mistério, perdia tempo. Imaginava: qual seria o rosto a combinar com a voz que já se tornara tão familiar para si? Era divertido pensar naquilo e, mais de uma vez, Jongin pensou em introduzir o assunto, mesmo que como uma espécie de piada, antes de desistir. Já brincavam demais com o perigo ao fazer sexting e videochamadas censuradas; colocarem o rosto na jogada era pedir para terem dor de cabeça. 

Por isso, seguia no único terreno onde conseguia pisar de forma 100% confortável: o sexo.

_Nini__

_quando essa minha semana de merda acabar_

_e eu finalmente entregar a DESGRAÇA QUE EU TENHO QUE ENTREGAR_

_pros meus chefes_

_(que talvez eles nem usem)_

_eu pesquisei umas coisas e tive ideias_

_para a gente brincar :D_

_D.O__

_claro que você teve ideias_

_para ser bem honesto_

_eu achei que você fosse ficar empolgado nessa “folga” sua_

_não tô atrapalhando suas masturbações_

_aposto que você teve mais orgasmos na última semana do que no último mês inteiro somado_

A contagem total era de um único orgasmo mixuruca — porque Jongin estava cansado, em primeiro lugar, e porque tinha se acostumado com a tensão que a negação lhe ajudava a construir, em segundo. Sem as palavras sujas de D.O e a adrenalina de precisar quase implorar pelo que queria, a coisa perdia uma boa parte da graça. Mas aqueles eram detalhes que nunca compartilharia se pudesse evitar. 

_Nini__

_então, haha_

_não vou perguntar se você já ouviu falar_

_até porque você é entendidão e sabe das coisas_

_mas vamos lá_

_o que você acha de chastity play?_

***

Após algumas discussões, um processo estranho de procurar gaiolas penianas do tamanho certo — porque Jongin era _pequeno_ _demais,_ foram necessárias três tentativas para que acertassem — e outro processo igualmente estranho de aprender a _colocar_ aquilo corretamente, as coisas foram se acertando aos poucos. Uma chave ficava com o próprio Jongin, outra com D.O, e muito por insistência deste último, as primeiras cenas usando aquele acessório foram feitas todas dentro de casa. 

Os relatos que Jongin lera de outros submissos em castidade tinham sido o principal motivo para que resolvesse experimentar a ideia — e não se arrependeu. Havia algo de delicioso em abrir mão do controle não apenas psicologicamente, mas fisicamente também, e D.O fazia a experiência valer ainda mais à pena ao subir suas humilhações de patamar.

A impressão final era que ele estava se controlando, antes, por lidar com um novato; quando questionado sobre o assunto, porém, após uma sessão particularmente intensa, deu o tipo de resposta que se mostrava cada vez mais perigosa para o jovem coraçãozinho de Jongin:

_D.O__

_eu tenho alguns anos de experiência com bdsm_

_e isso me ensinou a ser cauteloso_

_muita gente quer experimentar, mas não sabe exatamente com o que está lidando_

_ou acha que quer experimentar e, no fim das contas, imaginava que era outra coisa_

_isso daqui não é 50 tons de cinza, muito menos um filme pornô, entende?_

_por isso eu parei de mexer com gente tão jovem_

_mas você tem talento natural para isso, aparentemente_

_dei muita sorte com você_

Os dias foram passando e, aos poucos, Jongin começou a estender a _cock cage_ ao ambiente de trabalho também. Não como parte de uma cena, especificamente, mas porque viver sorrindo no trabalho, sendo mimado por todos os colegas, com aquele segredo sujo dentro das calças, era uma dose viciante de humilhação diária. No fim, passou a usá-la o tempo todo, tirando-a apenas para tomar banho.

— _Se eu soubesse que você ia gostar tanto de prender esse pauzinho inútil, eu teria sugerido isso antes_ — vivia dizendo D.O no telefone, cada dia mais cruel, enquanto Jongin metia desesperadamente um dildo em si mesmo. — _Nenhum orgasmo é melhor do que o que eu tenho sabendo que você não vai gozar. É tão gostoso. Me faz querer botar você de quatro, te surrar inteiro e te fazer implorar,_ por favor, _para_ _que eu nunca mais deixe você ter um orgasmo na vida. Você ia gostar disso, não ia? Você ia. Pede, Nini. Pede pra eu não te dar um orgasmo agora._

Jongin não colocara um orgasmo puramente anal como meta — estava ali pela negação, afinal —, mas ele aconteceu uma ou duas vezes, quase sem querer, deixando-o paradoxalmente mais necessitado do que antes. O fato de que D.O usou também aqueles deslizes para humilhá-lo não ajudava, na verdade, mas o que esperar além disso? Estava saciado, contente e um pouquinho mais apaixonado a cada dia, mas seguia firme na perspectiva de não sofrer por aquilo. Tinha outras preocupações mais urgentes. 

A maldita joint-venture foi formalizada, enfim, e a equipe de Jongin apresentou o plano de comunicação e marketing para toda diretoria de comunicação e relações institucionais. Suadeiras à parte, o trabalho foi aprovado, com algumas alterações esporádicas, e a reunião para apresentá-lo aos demais acionistas foi marcada para dali alguns dias.

E esse intervalo, o primeiro momento de tranquilidade de Jongin em um mês, apareceu como a oportunidade perfeita para tentar de novo uma cena pública. D.O estava de volta na Coreia, sem previsão de novas viagens — as negociações tinham chegado ao fim, aparentemente —, o que significava não apenas refeições caseiras e quentinhas entregues por correio, como também tempo livre para monitorar Jongin de perto e evitar outro _sub drop._ Todo o combinado inspirava confiança — ia dar certo desta vez.

Por isso, chegando no escritório em uma sexta-feira bem tranquila, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi ir ao banheiro e meter um vibrador em si mesmo. Era uma coisinha discreta e moderna, com tecnologia wireless, cujo controle estaria nas mãos de D.O durante toda a tarde — um jogo simples de tortura física e psicológica, iniciada tão logo Jongin avisou que estava tudo certo e recebeu apenas um “ _você sabe as regras_ ” como resposta.

A partir dali, foi tudo inferno. 

O vibrador ganhava vida dentro de si aleatoriamente: longos períodos de intensidade baixa, apenas o bastante para ser uma distração, intercalavam-se com picos de velocidade que faziam Jongin se contorcer na cadeira. E cada vez que isso acontecia, precisava fazer sua própria parte na cena — com as mãos trêmulas, pegar o celular e humilhar-se para D.O de todas as maneiras até que a misericórdia viesse. 

Sempre silenciosa, claro — o símbolo de visualizado aparecendo apenas para lembrá-lo de que não importava o bastante para sequer para receber uma resposta digitada. E os poucos momentos que D.O tirou para lhe mandar alguma mensagem não ajudaram muito, porém, fazendo-o se sentir ainda mais insignificante:

_D.O__

_eu tô tentando trabalhar, sua puta estúpida_

_e você sabe disso_

_não quero saber da sua choradeira_

_você deveria estar agradecendo por eu perder meu tempo mexendo nesse botão_

_eu poderia perfeitamente botar esse vibrador no máximo_

_e você ia ter que aguentar_

_e ainda pedir pra eu te torturar um pouquinho mais, hmm?_

_você gosta disso_

_gosta que eu te bote no seu lugar_

_e o seu lugar agora, criaturinha burra, é o de ficar quieto e não me incomodar_

Como retaliação, aumentou a velocidade do vibrador e deixou-o assim, Jongin dobrado na cadeira à ponto de seus colegas virem lhe perguntar se estava passando bem. Era a deixa perfeita — com a desculpa de um estômago ruim, conseguiu escapar do ambiente do escritório, andando torto e desorientado à procura de lugar vazio o suficiente para sofrer em paz.

Ao primeiro elevador aberto que encontrou, ordenou que o levasse para cima; os andares superiores tendiam a ser mais vazios, e lembrava-se de um banheiro relativamente escondido perto da sala de conferências. Foi de um alívio tremendo encontrá-lo vazio — jogou-se dentro de um dos boxes, escorregando as costas pela parede até estar sentado no chão, e então, só então, liberou seu primeiro gemido da tarde. 

_Nini__

_eu precisei sair de lá_

_de perto dos meus colegas_

_tô muito duro…_

_mas eu não posso fazer nada_

_[imagem]_

Enviar uma foto do próprio pau duro e inchado na _cock cage_ não era exatamente o maior exemplo de bom comportamento que conhecia; mas as vibrações não diminuíam de velocidade. D.O estava realmente disposto a puní-lo e Jongin não estava se sentindo realmente são das ideias naquele momento. E para sua surpresa, a resposta veio quase imediatamente:

_D.O__

_você merecia uma boa surra por ter me desobedecido desse jeito_

_eu mandei você ficar lá, não mandei?_

_qual foi a parte difícil de entender, eu me pergunto_

_é isso que eu ganho por esperar demais de brinquedinhos ordinários como você_

_já te usei tanto que provavelmente te quebrei_

_que pena, não é mesmo?_

_agora você vai ter que fazer valer meu tempo, nini_

_vai precisar de mais que uma foto desse pauzinho minúsculo pra me convencer_

_eu inclusive teria vergonha de tirar foto dessa coisinha_

_mas como colocar isso na sua cabeça de vento?_

_vadias burras não pensam_

_e eu nem devia estar decepcionado, mas estou_

A ideia de D.O lhe surrando — enchendo-lhe a cara de tapas, o corpo de marcas —, em retaliação à sua desobediência foi o suficiente para fazê-lo se contorcer. Não sabia o que fazer com as mãos, com o celular, com o resto do corpo: sentia-se tão burro quanto era acusado de ser, a cabeça vazia de pensamentos que não envolvessem o desejo por algo que ele mesmo não podia descrever. Mais do que um orgasmo, visava outro nível de satisfação.

Havia coisas mais urgentes para se preocupar, porém. Em resposta à ordem implícita na fala de D.O, Jongin gravou e enviou uma sequência de vídeos trêmulos: ele esfregando o pau, dentro da cock cage, na própria mão; rebolando no ar, gemendo com o ritmo das vibrações dentro de si; metendo o vibrador com força, abrindo uma das bandas da bunda para mostrar o cu exposto e vermelho. E a cada visualizado que recebia, sem resposta, sentia-se mais e mais patético, o pau babando pela abertura minúscula da cock cage. 

Em certo ponto, resignou-se a choramingar em todos os vídeos, mesmo sabendo que estava fazendo mais barulho do que o inteligente e que D.O, no próprio ambiente de trabalho, provavelmente não podia ouví-lo. No auge do desespero, sentiu a própria alma sair do corpo quando ouviu o barulho de passos, alguém entrando no banheiro e ligando imediatamente a torneira da pia.

Prendeu a respiração; tinha medo de até mesmo ofegar alto demais. Quando o desconhecido fechou o registro, veio primeiro o silêncio, depois um som baixinho — típico de quando alguém está ouvindo um áudio alto demais com fones de boa qualidade. O que não seria um problema, normalmente; ele mesmo já fora para o banheiro ouvir áudios de conversas mais de uma vez.

O detalhe é que Jongin conseguia ouvir os próprios gemidos — vindos do celular de outra pessoa. 

Levantou-se de súbito, quase tropeçando nas próprias pernas moles, endireitou a calça no corpo e aproximou o ouvido da porta. Queria ter certeza. Não podia ser, podia? Qual era a possibilidade de D.O trabalhar na mesma porra de empresa que si? Mas um breve instante de contemplação não deixou dúvidas: era o próprio áudio. 

De repente, a sensação do vibrador em si não era mais prazerosa; apenas muito, muito desconfortável. Suando frio, mandou a própria palavra de segurança no chat, e quando o brinquedo foi desligado quase que no mesmo segundo, percebeu que não havia razão para ficar nervoso. Aquele era D.O, o cara com quem estava conversando ininterruptamente há quase dois meses, que mandava comida e presentes para si e no qual tinha confiado todos os fetiches que mal conhecia. Estava tudo bem. 

Respirou fundo, abriu a porta do box e saiu. Em frente à pia, olhando para o próprio celular com uma careta, estava um homem muito gostoso: baixo, de cabelos bem cortados, a boca num formato bonito e o corpo largo à vontade em um terno completamente preto. Cheirava a dinheiro, com certeza, mas também exalava, no contorno bem definido da mandíbula e no cenho franzido, um poder e sensualidade próprios.

— Olá?

D.O tirou os fones de ouvido para encará-lo, intrigado, e não sem motivo: Jongin devia ser uma imagem e tanto como estava naquele momento, suado, descabelado, as roupas amassadas e um fantasma de lágrimas secas nas bochechas. Sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado, mas continuou, ciente de que havia não jeito sutil de dar a notícia:

— Hm. Esse áudio aí que você tava ouvindo… Sou eu. D.O, né? — Sorriu. — Olá de novo. Eu sou o Nini. 

O outro não reagiu de pronto, parecendo desconfiado, e diante do silêncio, Jongin achou justo produzir alguma prova. Pegou o celular, tirou uma selfie de si mesmo e a enviou no chat, observando D.O desbloquear o próprio aparelho, encarar a tela com assombro e então, lentamente, exibir para si o que era sem sombra de dúvidas o sorriso mais bonito do mundo inteirinho. 

Puta que pariu; Jongin tinha definitivamente ganhado na loteria. 

— Olha só! — exclamou ele. — Não acredito que, de todas as empresas da Coreia do Sul inteira, você tinha que ser da comunicação da minha. E que eu estou ajudando um subordinado meu a matar trabalho. Quais as chances?

— Quer dizer que não tinha problema quando era prejuízo para outra pessoa, mas agora que é pra você, tem?

— Eu diria que sim, mas olhando bem pra você… — Apreciou-lhe de cima a baixo com os olhos. — Não. Prejuízo nenhum. 

— Você não é nada mal, também. — Os dois se encararam durante um breve instante e então riram juntos, toda a cena parecendo estranhamente familiar. Como se já tivessem se esbarrado no banheiro da empresa no meio de um sexting várias vezes. — Eu ouvi minha voz no áudio e não ia dar conta de encarar você com aquilo vibrando dentro de mim. Por isso a _safeword._ Desculpa.

— Nada para se desculpar — respondeu, se aproximando. — É para isso que ela existe mesmo. Tá tudo bem com você?

— Tá sim. Só fiquei nervoso em ver você pessoalmente assim. Não era algo que achei que fosse acontecer — disse. — Não sabia como você ia reagir. 

D.O lhe ofereceu um sorrisinho sacana.

— Medo de _mim_ , Nini?

E ele tinha uma boca tão bonita… Era impossível não olhar. Assim de perto, ficava claro que ele era um cara baixinho, mas havia algo na sua postura, no olhar intenso, que o fazia parecer grande. e Jongin sentiu-se acuado. Era como viver um sonho molhado adolescente ali, no banheiro da sua própria empresa, D.O lhe encarando como quem conhecia todos os seus pensamentos e se divertia com eles e com a sua total falta de jeito.

— Jongin — corrigiu baixinho.. — Meu nome é Jongin. 

— Que nome bonito, Jongin — disse ele, já o içando para aproximar ainda mais seus rostos. — E eu sou Kyungsoo. Prazer.

Ambos se beijaram. Inicialmente, sem pressa, D.O — _Kyungsoo_ — seguindo o mesmo esquema que praticara por meio do virtual: conhecendo-o, mapeando seus limites, aprendendo o que o fazia tremer e o que lhe arrancava ofegos e gemidos discretos.

E era gostoso estar ali, perdendo a noção do tempo e deixando que o tesão voltasse a dominá-lo aos poucos, crescendo na proporção em que as mãos do outro se tornavam mais e mais ousadas. Jongin se deixou ser prensado contra a parede, esfregou-se sem pudor contra uma das coxas de Kyungsoo e arrancou-lhe o blazer com mãos trêmulas, tentando arranhá-lo por cima da camisa social escura. 

— Shhh…. — disse Kyungsoo, puxando-lhe cabelos com força o suficiente para causar uma dor aguda. — Calma. Você é mesmo fácil, hein? — soprou as palavras contra seu pescoço, baixinho, e Jongin choramingou sem nem perceber. — Se você chorar um pouco mais alto, vai chamar o resto da empresa inteira pra vir assistir, Nini. É isso o que quer?

— É Jong-

— Eu digo o que você é. Você não é inteligente o suficiente pra isso, é, Nini? — Era mais do que uma pergunta retórica, pelo jeito sério que Kyungsoo lhe encarou, e Jongin engoliu em seco antes de assentir com a cabeça, oferecendo também um _aham_ miúdo como garantia. — Eu sabia que sim. 

O vibrador voltou a funcionar dentro de si e, não fosse a pressão do outro corpo contra o seu, Jongin não teria mais forças para ficar de pé. Gemeu alto, primeiro para o banheiro vazio, depois para os lábios pressionados contra os seus, o beijo lhe roubando a capacidade de respirar. Era lento, mas intenso e exigente: obrigava-o a se deixar conduzir, formigando por inteiro, enterrando as unhas nos braços de Kyungsoo para tentar descontar um pouco daquela agonia. 

Mal percebeu que estava sendo despido. Kyungsoo desabotoou-lhe a camiseta, um botão por vez, desafivelou seu cinto, abriu-lhe a braguilha da calça, e cada ação continha em si uma calma injusta — e era como se ele tivesse todo o tempo do mundo —. Não fosse o pau duro que Jongin sentia contra sua coxa, poderia acreditar que o outro sequer estava afetado, num contraste humilhante com seu próprio descontrole.

Após deixá-lo totalmente nu, Kyungsoo interrompeu o beijo e se afastou, Jongin inspirando oxigênio como um homem prestes a se afogar. Tinha a visão borrada por lágrimas, as pernas trêmulas, e quando segundos se passaram e nada aconteceu, sentiu vontade de gritar; conseguia ver o momento em que cairia de joelhos no chão, totalmente sem forças. Entre ofegos, pediu:

— Faz alguma coisa? 

— Mas eu estou fazendo alguma coisa. Poderia sentar aqui e só observar você sofrer com esse vibrador até eu me cansar. Um pornô só para mim. — Não contente apenas dar um sorrisinho sacana, se estimulou por cima da calça, e Jongin acompanhou o movimento como se estivesse hipnotizado. — Eu já sabia que você era bonito, tenho bom gosto para os meus brinquedos, mas assim… Nem se compara. 

Pelo volume que fazia, o pau de Kyungsoo tinha o tamanho perfeito para foder Jongin bem direitinho e percebeu que queria tanto aquilo, mas tanto, que não sabia nem mesmo como pedir. Soltou outro gemido, tentando masturbar a si mesmo, e então choramingou alto quando se lembrou que simplesmente não podia, o silicone frio contra suas mãos febris. 

— Olha só esse pauzinho. Ele parece ainda menorzinho assim, pessoalmente — disse Kyungsoo, aproximando-se de novo. Tocou a abertura da cock cage, recolhendo o pré-gozo que pingava dali, ofereceu a mão melada para que Jongin a limpasse com a boca. E foi observando os próprios dedos serem chupados na simulação de um boquete que ele pareceu realmente afetado pela primeira vez. — Porra. Vem cá. 

Ambos se beijaram mais uma vez, Kyungsoo arranhando-lhe do pescoço à barriga antes de cravar as mãos em sua cintura, apertando com força o suficiente para deixar hematomas. Quando satisfeito, enfim, pegou-o pela mão, conduzindo-o pelo banheiro até que ambos estivessem em frente aos espelhos — Jongin pressionado contra o mármore frio da pia, com o tronco de Kyungsoo colado às suas costas, sendo obrigado a encarar o próprio reflexo por uma mão firme em seu queixo.

E embora Jongin pudesse citar poucas cenas mais estranhas do que aquela — a própria imagem nua e desconfortável, o suor refletindo as luzes artificiais do banheiro, os músculos tremendo pela ação do vibrador dentro de si, olhos meio desfocados —, desconhecia outras tão sexys quanto, também: havia algo no jeito como Kyungsoo o encarava, prestes a devorá-lo por inteiro, que fazia a experiência valer _muito_ a pena. Perguntou:

— Você… não vai tirar a roupa?

— Eu? Tirar a roupa? — respondeu Kyungsoo, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, a voz num sussurro rouco. — Por que eu faria isso? Você consegue imaginar o quão _humilhante_ seria alguém entrar por essa porta e me ver totalmente nu aqui? — Jongin gemeu, mortificado e muito excitado ao mesmo tempo.. — Não, não. Eu fico vestido. Aí se alguém entrar, eu vou comentar o quão lindo é meu brinquedinho sexual e oferecer para a pessoa usar também, igual eu já te prometi que faria. Então vou assistir a essa pessoa foder você e, no fim, você vai agradecer a ela por ter te usado, não vai? Você me serve tão bem... Sei que não iria me envergonhar. É isso o que você quer?

Puta que pariu, era isso. Ia morrer, já estava morto, na verdade, tinha alcançado o paraíso, e nele sua língua era feita de algodão — não conseguiu oferecer uma resposta muito coerente. Para sua sorte, Kyungsoo não estava esperando uma, e não tentou forçar: estava concentrado em abrir a braguilha da calça, e Jongin sentiu o pau dele contra sua bunda no mesmo minuto em que o vibrador foi desligado e puxado para fora de si. 

— Se você quiser chamar a empresa inteira com seus gritos, diversão a minha — Kyungsoo plantou um chupão em seu pescoço, a pele ardendo, e Jongin sentiu os olhos revirarem. — Agora, se você não quer _mesmo_ que todo mundo descubra quem é a putinha desesperada que está sendo fodida no banheiro do décimo andar, Nini — avisou, como se ideia o divertisse profundamente —, é bom você segurar essa boca. 

Esse foi todo o aviso que Jongin teve antes de o outro escorregar o pau para dentro de si e começar a fodê-lo no mesmo ritmo em que conduzira os beijos: não rápido demais, mas com intensidade o suficiente para arrancar-lhe um soluço em todas as vezes que arremetia contra si. E era bom, bom de um jeito que obrigava Jongin a morder o lábio com força para não gritar, bom ao ponto de ele se pegar implorando, entre ofegos:

— Eu quero muito gozar, você me deixa gozar? _Por favor, por favor, por favor._ Posso? Eu quero tanto, tanto…

— Você pode, mas ou vai ser comigo fodendo você ou você simplesmente não vai ser. Não conte com a minha ajuda.

— Mas…

Recebeu um tapa dolorido na bunda, seguido por outros dois igualmente doloridos na coxa, e choramingou sua derrota; encostou a cabeça no ombro do outro, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem, fechou os olhos e se deixou ser varrido pelas sensações. 

Kyungsoo, ao contrário do que dissera, estava sim disposto a ajudar, embora de um jeito meio malvado: ele parecia ter decorado todas as coisas que Jongin confessara curtir, usando-as contra ele na hora certa para enlouquecê-lo. Encheu-o de tapas, arranhões, que alternava com apertos leves em seu pescoço — apenas o suficiente para que sentisse a pressão. Nesses momentos, ele também virava a cabeça de Jongin para que ambos se beijassem, mesmo que o ângulo não fosse lá dos melhores. 

Era como se Jongin estivesse em combustão, de dentro pra fora, sentindo tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que mal conseguia diferenciá-las. A partir de um certo ponto, começou a sentir o formigar por inteiro, soltando uma litania de gemidos, súplicas para ouvidos mudos; tudo o que Kyungsoo fez foi pegá-lo pelos cabelos e obrigá-lo a se voltar de novo para o espelho, encarando-o através do reflexo enquanto dizia:

— Olha como você fica bonito tomando meu pau, Nini. Parece que você foi feito pra isso, hm? Feito pra ser fodido por mim. Dá vontade de pegar você e te colocar debaixo da minha mesa enquanto eu trabalho, eu fodendo sua boca, participando de reuniões chatas por videochamada. De sentar você no meu pau e só deixar você lá, uma peça bonita de decoração enquanto eu faço as minhas coisas. Te fazer agradecer por cada orgasmo que você me der, enquanto você não ganha nenhum. O que eu posso fazer, Nini? Além de ter um corpo bonito, ainda tem esse rostinho… Caralho. Eu tô viciado em você. 

A cada frase, ele aumentava a velocidade das estocadas, e Jongin rendeu-se enfim: gozou num grito mudo, beirando a inconsciência, o corpo se contraindo inteiro enquanto a tensão explodia. E de tão mole que ficou depois, mal percebeu quando o outro também gozou, manchando sua bunda de porra. Estava _morto._

— Ei — disse Kyungsoo, virando-o em seus braços para beijá-lo de novo, com calma, enquanto acariciava-lhe as costas num ritmo lânguido. — Tá tudo bem com você?

Jongin não conseguiu articular uma resposta muito coerente, mas tentou, e isso pareceu suficiente. Com uma risadinha, o outro carregou-o pelo banheiro, ajudou-o a vestir de novo as próprias roupas e se enfiou com ele dentro num dos boxes, deixando que Jongin recuperasse as energias enquanto o mantinha bem confortável em seu colo. E era uma cena engraçada, ver um empresário daquele calibre sentado _no chão_ do banheiro da empresa consigo, mas não deixava de apreciar o esforço. Sorriu contente.

— Me deixa te levar pra casa — disse Kyungsoo, vários minutos depois, naquele tom manso que costumava usar para mandar áudios. — Eu não moro muito longe. Não posso cuidar direito de você aqui, e foi bem intenso. 

A ideia parecia simplesmente maravilhosa; por outro lado…

— Eu estou matando trabalho aqui. Como vou ir embora desse jeito? 

— Vou mandar avisar que você passou mal, que te acharam morrendo num banheiro e que dei autorização para você ir embora. O que não deixa de ser verdade… — Ambos riram. — Mais tarde eu venho aqui e busco o resto das suas coisas, tenho todas as chaves. Mas me deixa te levar pra casa, hm? Sempre quis poder cuidar direitinho de você depois das nossas cenas. 

Jongin estava muito confortável ali, apesar de tudo, sendo abraçado com carinho enquanto seu corpo lentamente reaprendia a funcionar. Mas também estava apaixonado, e ouvir Kyungsoo falando sobre cuidar de si com aquele tom tão tranquilo era quase um ataque para seu coração. Caralho, os rumos desgovernados que aquele dia estava tomando: se fosse qualquer outra pessoa a lhe contar o que tinha acabado de fazer, Jongin nunca acreditaria.

— Tudo bem — disse enfim, a voz meio grogue. — Me leva então. Eu bem que preciso de descanso… Como vamos fazer?

***

O carro de Kyungsoo tinha cheiro de perfume gasto e bancos fofos, que aceitaram o corpo dolorido de Jongin num abraço confortável. Em alguns momentos da viagem, atrasada pelo ritmo do trânsito, piscou por um tempo longo demais; em outros, aceitou consciente os carinhos que recebia nos cabelos e no rosto. Eram mimos singelos, silenciosos, mas o faziam se sentir quentinho; toda aquela química do BDSM, envolvendo adrenalina e endorfinas, lhe arrancara a energia diretamente dos ossos. 

— Ei — disse Kyungsoo, estacionando num condomínio de aparência bem mais modesta do que Jongin esperava. — Você consegue sair direitinho? Tá com uma carinha de quem já dormiu e só não aceitou isso ainda.

— Não posso dormir agora… — Coçou os olhos. — Se eu dormir muito fora do meu horário normal, vou acordar com dor de cabeça amanhã.

— Vou ter que te manter acordado, então. Vem cá. Vou te ajudar a subir.

Eles atravessaram o estacionamento devagar, e Kyungsoo tomou conta de tudo: de cumprimentar o porteiro, de conversar baixinho com os colegas de elevador e de manter Jongin firme na realidade, fazendo-lhe carinhos nas costas e dando-lhe um ou outro beijo na testa. Tudo parecia muito doméstico, como se ambos já tivessem passado por aquela rotina dezenas de vezes. 

O apartamento de Kyungsoo era grande, amplo, mas as paredes branquíssimas e os móveis reluzindo de novos denunciavam uma certa esterilidade. Jongin encarou o ambiente em silêncio enquanto o outro abria as cortinas, ligava o ar-condicionado, e palavras saíram antes que pudesse filtrá-las:

— Esse lugar precisa muito de umas plantas. 

— Oh. É mesmo? — Ele olhou em volta e encolheu os ombros. — Não faz tanto tempo que eu comprei esse lugar. E como não estava ficando na Coreia, quase não vinha nele também. Mas agora que pretendo ficar por aqui, podemos fazer um passeio na floricultura mais próxima e você escolhe todas as plantas que achar que combinam. Que tal?

— Hm… Uns quadros também.

— O que você quiser. Vou entregar meu apartamento nas suas mãos bonitas e você vai poder brincar à vontade. — Riu. — Hora do banho. Vamos? 

Havia uma banheira ali, mas porque não queria dormir antes da hora, rejeitou aquele luxo por uma boa ducha. E de novo, Kyungsoo tomou a dianteira: Jongin só precisou ficar parado debaixo da água quente e se deixar manipular. Recebeu uma massagem gostosa nos ombros, os cabelos foram lavados com xampu e a cock-cage foi destrancada, Kyungsoo de joelhos à sua frente.

Não era o tipo de cena que ele esperava ver nem em mil anos, e precisou prender a respiração para não fazer algo idiota como, por exemplo, ficar duro. Mas Kyungsoo levara a sério a promessa de _cuidar de si_ , e estava se sentindo gentil — colocou-o na boca e o presenteou com o orgasmo mais preguiçoso e tranquilo que Jongin experimentara nos últimos meses. 

Saiu do banho se sentindo aéreo, mas feliz, enroladinho num roupão felpudo enquanto o outro lhe perguntava o que queria comer. E na cozinha, o único lugar da casa que parecia realmente habitado, observou Kyungsoo se movimentando com maestria entre panelas e demais utensílios, vestido com roupas que o faziam parecer pequeno e abraçável. 

— Eu não sou pequeno. Você que é mais alto que eu — riu ele quando Jongin comentou em voz alta as suas impressões. — Sobre o adorável, acho que os ternos são a única coisa que fazem as pessoas me levarem a sério às vezes. Além da cara de bravo que eu faço às vezes, porque não enxergo muito bem sem meus óculos e faço caretas sem perceber. 

— Ninguém me leva a sério e pronto. Nem sei como o povo da diretoria de relações internacionais assistiu minha apresentação do plano sem rir da minha cara… — Hesitou, uma revelação lhe aparecendo de repente: — Ei. É pra você que eu vou ter que apresentar o plano na segunda-feira de novo! — Kyungsoo gargalhou. — Não ri, caramba! Eu reclamando do negócio o tempo todo no seu chat e agora vou ter que apresentar ele pra você… Como vou conseguir me concentrar? 

O outro não parou de rir e Jongin cruzou os braços, bicudo de sem graça. 

— Não se preocupa — disse Kyungsoo enfim, respirando fundo para se acalmar. — Vou julgar sua apresentação igual julgo seu desempenho nas nossas cenas. — Aproximou-se para plantar-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa. — Primeiro sou um grande filho da puta, depois bato palma. Vai dar certo. 

O jantar correu bem, ambos conversando sobre aspectos da empresa em que trabalhavam — agora que sabiam que era a mesma — e depois puxando outros assuntos. Nada muito diferente do que faziam todos os dias pelo celular, com uma dinâmica já confortável: a única vantagem era poder ver e se encantar que as expressões feitas por Kyungsoo ao invés de simplesmente imaginá-las. Nas mensagens, ele parecia mais sério; pessoalmente, gostava de gesticular e sorria o tempo todo. Adorável. 

Depois, foram para a cama, onde Jongin grudou em Kyungsoo como um coala e ambos se beijaram, sem nenhum compromisso, por um longo tempo. A noite avançava, e como o outro não manifestou nenhuma intenção de levá-lo embora, Jongin resolveu que não iria falar nada também. Estava confortável ali. 

— Não era assim que você esperava terminar seu dia, era? — perguntou em algum momento, desenhando círculos no peito nu de Kyungsoo com os dedos. — Comigo assim, digo. 

— Não. Mas fiquei feliz pela surpresa. — Ele sorriu para si. — Não tinha planejado encontrar você pela primeira vez e então foder você no banheiro da empresa que eu trabalho, mas isso acabaria acontecendo em algum momento. Semana que vem vamos passar por muitas reuniões, a sua vai ser só uma delas, mas estava planejando chamar você pra sair depois que elas passassem — disse. — Mas já que a gente se encontrou antes, então adianto o convite: deixa eu te levar pra jantar? Estava planejando algum lugar legal. Depois a gente pode vir pra cá ou pra sua casa e continuar maratonando série juntos. Ou alguma outra coisa que você quiser fazer. Estamos abertos para ideias. 

— Eu achei que você não tivesse tempo para essas coisas...?

Kyungsoo deu uma risadinha. 

— Ter, _ter,_ eu não tenho. Mas estou fazendo tempo para você há meses, caso não tenha percebido. 

Jongin aninhou-se contra ele e sorriu, feliz pelos eventos do dia, por estar ali e por ter os próprios sentimentos correspondidos. Fechou os olhos, sentindo muito, muito sono, mas fez um esforcinho para responder, meio grogue:

— OK, então. Vamos sair… Me leve pra comer comida gostosa. E você paga. 


End file.
